


B&E-ing a Car

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not his mom's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B&E-ing a Car

Ray ran into the parking lot, his backpack banging against his back. The bell had rung a couple minutes ago, and his mom was most likely waiting in the parking lot. Mr. Ramsey had held him back, talking to him about the recent project. Ray had hurriedly answered each question, finally leaving when he interrupted him and said that his mom was waiting for him in the parking lot. Ramsey eyes had widened his eyes and quickly sent him out of the classroom, mumbling apologies. Ray spotted his mom’s car waiting and ran to the door.

“Sorry I’m late,” Ray rushed out. He took off his backpack and beanie. When did his mom clean out the car? “Mr. Ramsey was talking to me about my project and I got held back,” he continued, buckling his seat belt.

“Uh... Sorry if I’m being rude, but... Who are you?” a voice tentatively asked, a hint of amusement lacing his tone. Ray froze and looked at the driver’s side of the car.

That was not his mom.

Instead, it was one of the jocks from the football team. He had sandy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a wide set of shoulders that indicated that he was linebacker. His varsity jacket seemed to pull at the seams as he turned to face Ray directly. _Sweet mother of mercy he’s hot_ , Ray thought to himself.

“HolyshitI’msosorryIthoughtthiswasmymom’scar,” he blurted out. Ray clamped his mouth shut as the guy started laughing quietly to himself. “I’m Ray?” he said, his tone unsure and awkward.

“I’m Ryan.” Ryan quirked an eyebrow and Ray felt lightheaded. “It’s fine; I guess my car does look like a soccer mom’s van,” Ryan added. “Not that your mom has a, uh, weird van or- This sounded better in my head,” he finished with a mumble. Ray let out a laugh slip through his lips. Ryan looked at him again with that damn eyebrow.

“Sorry, I just thought it was really funny,” Ray explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Ryan nodded and looked in the rearview mirror after a few moments of silence.

“Well, uh, Ray,” Ryan started, “is that your mom’s car?” Ray looked behind him and saw an identical van parked behind them.

“Uh, yeah,” he said. “Thanks for letting me break into your car,” Ray said. “Sorry. Again.” He unbuckled his seat belt and picked up his beanie.

“No problem,” Ryan replied. Ray shouldered his backpack and opened the door. He waved at Ryan and shut the door. As he was walking back to his mom’s car, he heard Ryan call out his name. The passenger’s window was rolled down and Ryan was grinning. “Next time knock on the window.” Ray felt lightheaded again.

_Next time._

 


End file.
